David Bowie
David Bowie (1947 - 2016) Singer/songwriter "I always had a repulsive need to be something more than human. I felt very puny as a human. I thought, 'Fuck that. I want to be a superhuman". Film Deaths *''The Image (1967)'' [The Boy]: Playing a painting that comes to life, he is killed several times in different methods by Michael Byrne, but repeatedly comes back to life. (Thanks to Britta) *''Just a Gigolo'' (1978) [Paul Ambrosius von Przygodski]: Shot dead while being caught in the firing line of the Commusits and the Nazis. *''The Hunger'' (1983) [John Blaylock]: After rapidly aging into a state of helplessness due to the effects of his vampirism, he finally crumbles to dust after Catherine Deneuve's death "frees" all of her past consorts. (Thanks to Britta and Robert) *''Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence (1983)'' [Major Jack "Strafer" Celliers]: Dies of exposure/dehydration after being buried up to his neck as punishment in the POW camp. (Thanks to Britta, Robert, and William) *''Into the Night (1985)'' [Colin Morris]: Falls to his death, along with Carl Perkins, when they both crash through a window while struggling with each other. (Thanks to Robert) *''Basquiat (1996)'' [Andy Warhol]: Dies (off-screen) on the operating table during surgery. (Thanks to Britta) *''Mr. Rice's Secret'' (2000) [Mr. Rice]: Appears as a ghost. TV Deaths *''Baal'' (1982 TV) [Baal]: Dies of an unspecified illness (presumably due to his lifetime of heavy drinking), after crawling along the floor to look out the window in the woodcutters' cabin. Music Video Deaths *''"Jump They Say"'' (1993): Commits suicide by jumping from the roof of a building after being compelled to do so by a hypnotic treatment; his body is shown afterwards lying on the roof of a car as a crowd gathers around him. He periodically "comes back to life" to sing the chorus as it repeats, but finally dies at the end of the song. (Thanks to Joseph) Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Angie Bowie *Husband of Iman *Father of Duncan Jones (director) Gallery davidbowie-baal.jpg|David Bowie in Baal Category:Actors Category:Musicians Category:Writers Category:British actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1947 Births Category:2016 Deaths Category:Cancer victims Category:Liver failure victims Category:Hepatitis victims Category:Cirrhosis victims Category:Agnostic Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Parents Category:Stage Actors Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Bisexual actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by motorcycle crash Category:Death scenes by accidental broken neck Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Actors who died in John Musker and Ron Clements Movies Category:PBS Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Legends Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Musical Stars Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Actors who died in Les Mayfield Movies Category:Fathers Category:Friends cast members Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Twin Peaks Cast Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting